


Gotcha

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry catches Len, Blowjobs, Len takes his punishment very well, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry wins the fight between the Flash and Captain Cold. Len may have lost this time but he's still calling all the shots when Barry whisks them both home.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing [fanart](http://aidonotknow.tumblr.com/post/153125222725/bring-him-back) from [aidonotknow](https://aidonotknow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Len knew he’d lost this fight but before he could speak he was being whisked away. He opened his eyes and looked up at Barry from his position on the ground, the same one he was in in the warehouse, except that he’d now been divested of his parka and the cold gun. And they were in Len’s apartment from the look of it.

“Gotcha,” Barry said playfully, placing a foot lightly to Len’s chest, mimicking pinning him to the ground.

“Hmm seems that way, Red,” Len said as he brought a hand up to the back of Barry’s leg, holding him in place. He moved forward a little to kiss Barry’s boot.

"Erm, what are you doing?” Barry asked in confusion, but still maintaining his current position.

“Taking my punishment, of course. The best man won after all,” Len answered with a devilish smirk.

"And that involves you kissing my boot?” Barry asked again.

“Among other things, Scarlet,” Len replied, enunciating each word.

Oh, Barry could get on board with this.

Len pressed another kiss to the same place and then pulled Barry’s leg down a little kissing all the way his boot. When he reached the top he slowly pulled it off and threw it to the side, reaching for the other leg to repeat the gesture.

Barry should really not be finding this as hot as he did. It was something about Len being dominant, even though he was the one on the ground that was definitely turning him on.

Sitting up slowly, Len kissed a path overtop the fabric covering Barry’s left and then right leg, up to Barry’s belt, where the two halves of the suit met. Barry’s breathing was getting more laboured and he could feel the suit getting tighter as Len continued to kiss along his middle. Len wasn’t even touching Barry’s skin yet but the anticipation just added to the already charged tension surrounding them. The way they always got after a fight, no matter who won.

Len undid the belt but just left it there to hang and instead brought his hands up the back of Barry’s legs, stopping when they reached his ass to gently massage the muscle there. Len hovered his mouth over Barry’s crotch, looking up into Barry’s eyes before ghosting his breath over the tight fabric.

Barry felt like he was about to pass out from the hotness and the sheer anticipation, Len was a goddamn tease and he knew it, knew exactly how to get Barry riled up. Barry could barely form coherent thoughts.

"You gonna, uhh, t-touch me at all?” Barry’s voice was a little whinier than he intended.

“All in good time Scarlet, patience,” Len said, his mouth once again so close to where Barry needed it.

Len continued to grope Barry’s ass and listen to the hitched breaths and small whines from Barry’s mouth. He finally mouthed over Barry’s erection and Barry cried out a choked off "Len”. Len’s smiled widely loving how his name sounded like that.

Regaining a bit of his ability to speak Barry said, “If you don’t get me out of this suit soon, there’s gonna be a mess i really don’t wanna deal with.”

Knowing what would most likely happen if he stayed in that region; Len sat back on his heels and removed his hands, changing his tactic. He stood up slowly and captured Barry’s mouth in a heated kiss, with Barry still in the cowl. He then slowly moved down Barry’s neck, kissing over the fabric, hands roaming over Barry’s back.

Len reached for the jacket zipper and pulled it down exposing Barry’s taught, long chest. Len trailed kisses all over Barry’s chest, while his hands caressed Barry’s sides. He kissed at his nipples and made a path of kisses all the way down Barry’s torso, finally arriving at his hips. Only then did Len decide to undo the bottom half of the suit. He gently rubbed a hand over the clothed erection before pulling Barry free. Barry could barely stand it, he was still mostly in the suit and being exposed like this just sent a thrill through him.

Len was back on his knees again now. He moved his mouth closer to Barry’s hardness, licking a strip up it. He placed one hand on him gently.

“Len I’m not gonna last,” Barry hurriedly said.

Len wasn’t worried about that. It wasn’t about pushing limits or stretching things out. It was just about feeling good. And Len was never happier than when he knew he was making Barry feel good and had him wound up so tight he was about to explode. Literally in this case.

"S‘okay Scarlet. I got you,” Len answered quietly, taking Barry into his mouth.

He stroked what wouldn’t fit in his mouth, with deft fingers. It was barely a couple of minutes when he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his head, a warning from Barry when he didn’t trust his voice.

Barry came with Len sucking him, hips bucking but he tried not to move too much given what Len was doing. He didn’t want to choke him after all and Len was grateful for that.

Pulling off, Len licked his lips and sat back admiring his work of thoroughly ravishing and debauching Central City’s hero. Barry looked completely blissed out, eyes half closed and cock now hanging limply against his still clothed skin. Len tucked Barry away but left the suit as it was.

"You, you seem to take your punishment very well,” Barry finally said when he regained the ability to speak.

Len laughed, then said, "It’s a burden i must bear,” in a sarcastic tone.

Barry chuckled. “Give me a minute and i think i can give you a reward for such good behaviour,” Barry responded, glancing down at the straining bulge in Len’s tight jeans.

Len adored this side of Barry, just a little cheeky and flirty. “I look forward to it,” he said with a smirk.


End file.
